


The Darkness

by aphrodite_mine



Category: The Inside (TV), The X-Files
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>st_aurafina wanted “Rebecca Locke… doing some cool stuff maybe with some other FBI ladies” so here is Rebecca and Scully working a case together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [st_aurafina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/gifts).



“Look, Agent Scully. I know you’re just doing your job, but calling it abduction rather than kidnapping doesn’t do anything to get this case solved.” Danny had finally snapped. This “alien mumbo-jumbo” was just too much for him, and understandably. They worked in a field where accepting an alternative explanation just wasn’t acceptable.

The room was tense, quiet.

Agent Scully — Dana, as Rebecca had learned — lowered her head, and then stood up to face Danny. To face all of them. “Believe me, I know the importance of moving this forward. I am, however, not wholly convinced that traditional police work can solve this.” She looked significantly at Web. “Which was why I was called in, if you recall, Agent Love.”

There was some awkward shuffling, ending in Danny slamming his way out of the room. Rebecca took a step forward, closer to the table full of literature and propaganda Agent Scully had brought with her from home, or Quantico, or wherever Web dug her out of. “Would you say that abduction is a reasonable explanation in this case, Agent Scully?” Rebecca asked, her face open. Purely curious.

“Reasonable? No. Nor rational, or logicial, or any of those words that we like to cling to.” Agent Scully pulled out a chair and sat down, suddenly becoming Dana as the muscles in her back shifted. Web was still there, watching them, silent. “However, I have enough evidence to suggest that there  _is_  in fact paranormal activity at work here.”

Rebecca sat down across from her, crossing her legs under the table and tapping one of the manila folders in front of her. “It’s a possibility I’m not willing to overlook,” she said, unconsciously echoing Web’s words, two days earlier.

He smiled. Left the room.

–

Paranormal activity or not, Agent Scully’s theory didn’t predicate the need for guns at the ready when Mel got a phone tip on the girl’s location — a shack, more than a house, up north about two hours further than a comfortable drive. Stepping out of the car, Scully nodded for Rebecca to take the lead. The front door was hanging by a thread — the hinges rusted out, but a padlock on the handle still holding.

“FBI!”

Rebecca tugged the door open slowly with the toe of her shoe, listening below the creaking for anything remotely human. Even in the half-light, she recognizes the sight of a body, prone on the floor and rushes forward, clearing the room with a 1, 2, sweep, shouting “Agent Scully!” and crouching next to the form.

“She’s breathing,” Dana says, and Rebecca can feel it too, how human they become in the face of relief, the almost imperceptible shift of her hand on the gun, the way Dana’s eyes become a little more blue.

“Dispatch, this is Agent…” Rebecca’s own voice fades into the background as she sits back on her heels. Dana is touching lightly to monitor a pulse, that faint but true thrumming of blood. They’ll go through every shadow of this place, but the shadows can wait until the light changes to flashing blue and red.


End file.
